


Acceptance

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Dynamics, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said about being made the Omega of the pack out of spite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

It began like any other lazy day in the summer; the bunch of them lounging around the basketball court, half caught between actually playing and just relaxing with each other. Soul and Liz were sitting on the bench, sharing a set of his ear buds while listening to a musician she’d already seen live and he would kill for a chance to; Black☆Star and Patty were playing a one-on-one pseudo-basketball game together; and Maka was standing outside a conversation between Kid and Tsubaki when she suddenly made a proposal.

“Let’s become a pack,” she said, and then all eyes were focussed on her.

Cicadas buzzed to fill the silence, the quiet dribbling of the basketball coming to a halt as it rolled away from the court. The group had been sort of teetering around the idea of solidifying their pack status for since the start of the summer --since the moment they were teamed up, really-- and when the idea was finally spoken aloud, everything stopped for a minute. 

Shibusen set up teams of meisters and weapon partners, not only as a safety procedure, but also as an introduction of sorts into pack life; an introduction into working in a group for the greater good. While some of these groups remained just that --groups-- and nothing more; others officially took their team to pack status. Typically, these were groups in the E.A.T. class, who had accomplished chain resonance, making their groupwork stronger and more stable. These packs were deemed “initiation packs”, as they were usually the first true pack a student would have as they reached adolescence. 

“I like the idea,” Black☆Star spoke up from the muted group, and he met Maka’s determined stare, “Though I hope you’re not planning to take the alpha title.” 

He grinned as a challenge, and Maka grinned back. Before she could retort, however, Kid joined in. 

“Traditionally, isn’t there some sort of competition to determine pack structure?”

Black☆Star snorted. “Yeah, it’s called beating the shit outta each other until the last man’s standing.”

From beside him, Patty giggled, and Kid shot him a deadpan look. 

“Well we already know how that scenario would play out, wouldn’t we, Black☆Star?” 

Bristling, Black☆Star stepped towards Kid. “Last time was a fluke, Death God, won’t happen again,” he growled. 

Soul sighed as Kid and Black☆Star began bickering, and he pulled his earbud out so that he could stretch. 

“This just sounds troublesome,” he groaned, “I’ll opt out of fighting for alpha, just leave me a beta.” 

Tsubaki and Liz looked over to him and nodded in agreement. In general, all people were born as betas. This allowed for fluidity as people fell into their own packs and their rank was determined from there. Some people, however, were born with a predisposition towards being an alpha or an omega, leading them naturally to these ranks in the packs they found. 

As for Soul, coming from a family of predispositioned alphas, he had no interest in battling over such a title, comfortable in being a beta for one of his friends. Liz had no intention of leading a pack either, and Tsubaki didn’t want the responsibility that came with it. 

Patty seemed vaguely amused by the idea of being any of the above, and so she also stepped towards the middle of the basketball court, where Kid, Black☆Star, and Maka had slowly migrated. 

“---no way I’d let you be alpha, you’d make everything a pain in the ass. Tidy this, straighten that--”

“At least my pack would have order, how the hell do you plan to manage a pack when you can’t even manage your hair?”

“Listen here, Death God--”

Maka growled, “Both of you, shut up. Let’s do this the old fashioned way, with teeth, feet, and hands. Anything goes. Last one standing is alpha; alpha chooses omega from the losers.” 

“Sounds fine”

“Agreed.”

“Mhmm!” 

And then, it began. 

Almost immediately, Black☆Star charged towards Kid. The reaper sidestepped nimbly, dodging the other meister’s palm by a moment. He grasped the assassin’s wrist and tugged forward, making the other boy stumble enough for Kid to send his heel directly into his back. Black☆Star grunted and fell forwards, but before Kid could land another blow, he used his forearms to push his body upwards and flip away, so that Kid’s heel met concrete. 

Maka was busy defending herself from Patty, a weapon who was surprisingly quick and sturdy on her feet. Patty easily blocked Maka’s fists from making contact, and swiped the other girl’s feet out from underneath her. When Maka hit the court, Patty swung her other foot down on Maka’s chest, pinning her to the ground. Maka hacked, and pushed at the weapon’s shin, but Patty merely twisted and squatted so that she was straddling Maka’s chest. 

Spinning on his heel, Kid dodged another fist from Black☆Star, the rush of his soul wavelength being pushed past him and ruffling his hair. Black☆Star recovered quickly, and jumped into a kick at Kid’s side, which made contact with a muffled thump, and Kid wheezed while he regained his footing. Black☆Star grinned at him, and Kid grinned back. 

They lunged at each other, Black☆Star dropping low to aim at Kid’s stomach, and Kid jumping over the hunched boy to avoid the hit, before dropping a chop at the back of Black☆Star’s neck. Black☆Star managed to spin around just in time to grab Kid’s hand and tug him forward, mocking what the reaper had done to him earlier, and causing Kid to lose his footing. Black☆Star attempted to move out of the way, but at the last moment, his ankle twisted uncomfortably, and he hissed as Kid tumbled into him, sending them both sprawling onto the pavement.

Coughing, Maka wiped the trail of blood away from her split lip, and peered at Patty through her swollen right eye. She warily traced the other girl’s raised fist with her gaze, and groaned when knuckles made contact with her cheek. Patty grimaced, and paused for a moment, but then shrugged and sent another kick into Maka’s stomach. Maka wasn’t about to bow out, though she could, and so Patty gave her another kick which sent her flying into a nearby concrete wall, and watched as the meister took a half step, and then fell. She narrowed her eyes, waited a moment, and then pumped her fists into the air.

“Nice, I won!” She crowed, and then glanced over towards her meister and his opponent. 

Black☆Star was sitting up, groaning and rubbing at the back of his head, and Kid was doing the same. They stood uneasily, shaky and panting, and did not register Patty’s presence until she punched Black☆Star square in the face, and sent him careening over. He swore as he hit the ground, glaring up at her. She smiled back at him, and then aimed her next hit at Kid, who barely managed to avoid a fist in the face as well. 

Kid leaped backwards a couple yards, keeping his distance from her quick close ranged attacks. Black☆Star hoisted himself up from the ground to be met with an elbow jab in his stomach, and when he doubled over, a knee slammed into his chin. He grunted and swung his own hand at her, managing to grab her ankle and hit her with a shockwave of his wavelength, which incapacitated her long enough for him to regain his balance. While she was stalled, Kid took the opportunity to grab her waist and slam her against the ground, though in retaliation she held onto his shoulders and shoved him to the pavement as well. They looked up in time to see Black☆Star charging at them both, and then his hands were on Patty and Kid and his wavelength flowed through them both. 

His teammates swore and choked, and he plunged his wavelength into them again. For Patty, it was enough to knock the weapon out, and she collapsed a moment later. Exhausted from pushing his wavelength so much, Black☆Star panted, his breath coming in harsh gasps. Kid, breathing shallowly as well, glanced down at Patty and his brow furrowed, and he looked back to Black☆Star. 

The assassin scrambled backwards when Kid shot forward, but was surprised when the reaper stood instead of throwing another punch at him. 

“I’m done,” he said, and Black☆Star jolted.

“Excuse me?” He demanded to Kid’s back as the other boy turned.

Kid glanced at Black☆Star over his shoulder. “I said, I’m done. I’m not fighting you over some title, you can have it.”

Stunned, Black☆Star stared after Kid as he started to walk away. He frowned, and then he growled, angrily, as his opponent stalked off. 

Kid grunted when something hard and hot collided with his back and pushed him to the ground. He glared at the boy who had just tackled him down, and opened his mouth to complain, but before the breath made it from his throat, Black☆Star ducked down and latched his teeth to Kid’s neck. Gasping when a wet sting hit his skin and a searing heat traveled down his spine, Kid shivered. It was uncomfortable and much too warm, and it made his throat burn.

Kid hissed and attempted to push Black☆Star away from him, but the assassin was straddling his waist and had his fist anchored in Kid’s hair, so the reaper wasn’t going anywhere. A warm tongue swiped over the abused skin and made Kid jolt, and he huffed irritably. 

“What the hell are you doing, Black☆Star?” 

Black☆Star’s teeth seemed to clench harder against the column of his throat, and Kid grimaced. The blue-haired boy pulled away for just a moment to answer him.

“You dropped out, that makes me alpha. I’m taking my omega. That’s what’s happening,” he snarled. 

Kid snorted, “Omega? What do y--” he gasped, cutting his sentence short. 

“You wouldn’t--”

“I would.” Black☆Star interrupted, and before Kid could protest any more, Black☆Star plastered his mouth to Kid’s throat again, and bit down hard. Kid gnashed his teeth together, and curled his fists into Black☆Star’s shirt. He did drop out, that was true, and it was only fair that Black☆Star chose the omega, but it didn’t mean Kid had to like it. 

“You’re just doing this out of spite because I won’t fight you,” he tried, but that only made Black☆Star suck on his bitten skin. 

Kid groaned, but resigned, albeit reluctantly. He swallowed, and could feel the muscles in his throat constricting in response to the bite, and he determined that the odd warmth trickling down his throat and into his chest was the secretion of hormones from the gland Black☆Star punctured, initiating his physical adjustment to an omega. Kid sighed and waited for Black☆Star’s bite to abate, though the other boy seemed to enjoy lavishing attention to the mark he’d just made, licking and sucking at the flushed skin. As if to make certain that the deed was done, the assassin nibbled a bit more at the bite, and when satisfied, he finally pulled back.

Surveying the mark he’d left with a tilted head, Black☆Star grinned. 

“Now you can’t say I never beat you at anything,” he teased, but he stood up from where he was straddling Kid, and offered a hand to the other meister. 

Kid, flushed from the awkward warmth in his body, took the hand and stood shakily, not deigning to respond to his friend. He grimaced from the unease in his stomach, and absently rubbed a hand over the tender spot on his throat. When his head stopped spinning, he glanced around, and noticed that at some point, the others had decided to crowd around them. Maka and Patty had come to, and had rejoined the group as well. 

All eyes were glued to Kid, and a blush settled over his cheeks at the attention.

“What?” He grumbled, unnerved. 

Black☆Star clapped him on the shoulder, and Kid jumped a bit. “They’re just checking out the new omega,” he said smugly, and Liz scowled at him.

“Kid, are you alright?” She asked, worry coating her voice.

“You look kind of unsteady,” Maka added, and Liz nodded. 

Kid smiled at their concern, and nodded his head, though the action made him feel kind of dizzy. 

“Yeah, just kind of, er, lightheaded,” he admitted. 

Black☆Star snorted beside him, “Probably ‘cause I beat you so hard you’re seein’ stars.” 

“Black☆Star!” Tsubaki warned, and threw a “Sorry,” to Kid, though he merely shook his head; he was accustomed to Black☆Star’s outbursts. 

“Actually,” Maka piped in, “I’m not sure that really counted as beating Kid. He just withdrew, didn’t he?” Having been passed out at the time, she glanced at Soul for confirmation, who nodded at her in return. “Right. So technically--”

“Technically my ass!” Black☆Star interrupted, steaming, “A win is a win.”

She raised a brow at him. “I’m just saying, I don’t think he should’ve been a candidate for omega since he didn’t really, well, lose.”

Huffing, Black☆Star crossed his arms over his chest. “Well it’s a bit late now,” he snapped, “I can already smell the omega on him, and I know you can too.” 

Maka sighed, and glanced at Kid sympathetically. “True,” she said, “but I feel kind of sorry for him.”

“Hey,” Black☆Star interjected, “What’s that s’posed to mean? Anyone would be lucky to be my omega.” 

Though Maka looked at him skeptically, she didn’t respond, though she gave Kid a sympathetic pat on the back. Tsubaki touched his arm gently, but he waved her off.

“I think I can handle him,” he said, and Black☆Star huffed. 

Soul yawned and threw an arm around Black☆Star’s shoulders, “Let’s just hope Kid can keep this alpha in line,” he joked, and ruffled blue hair. Black☆Star stuck his tongue out at him and pushed him off.

“I’m gonna be the greatest alpha ever, you guys’ll see! I swear!” He promised, jutting a fist into the air. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Maka murmured, but she also ruffled his hair fondly. 

“Alpha☆Star!” Patty giggled, and Black☆Star grinned widely at her.

For a while longer, the new pack offered their alpha their support. There was back patting and hair ruffling and then, finally, the process of scenting. Scenting was used to mingle the smells of all packmates, and solidify their bond, and came instinctively once a new pack was formed. The pack circled around each other, brushing up against one another. Kid was jostled around as his friends nuzzled at his neck, and he flushed awkwardly, standing still as the others bustled around him.

It was a new experience for all of them, but it seemed to come more naturally for his friends, and he suspected his lack of pack instinct was in part due to his slightly different reaper biology. While he had an omega gland and the physiology for pack adjustment, mentally it was all confusion and chaos. 

So, he stood still as his new pack nosed at him and rubbed up against him shamelessly, tensing every time the bite on his neck was touched. The bite was throbbing, though not painfully, and his skin felt warm. he could still feel the prickle of teeth at his throat when he focussed on the sensation of the mark, and it sent a shiver down his spine. When the faces and noses scented him, brushing up against the bite, he had to focus on not collapsing since it felt so nice. When the pack seemed to be finished and the group regained their personal space, Kid noticed his friends were still looking at him with dilated eyes.

“What?” He shifted nervously on his feet. Maybe he should’ve done something? 

Soul sniffed at the air, his eyes still glued to Kid. “You kinda. Smell really nice.”

His friends nodded in agreement, and Kid flushed. “It’s just the hormones, probably.”

Soul shrugged, and turned to Maka, the group slowly dissolving back into small talk. Though otherwise distracted by conversation, every so often someone would sniff the air and gravitate subconsciously towards Kid, causing him to shuffle backwards to regain his space. Omega scents were notorious for their sweet scent and allure to alphas and betas, and Kid suspected that the hormones were kicking in rather quickly if he already had the omega scent. 

Besides his scent, he was rapidly incurring a headache, and his limbs felt tingly and light, and his vision was beginning to unfocus. He assumed that his reaper body was acting as a catalyst for the changes, since from what he understood, it usually took a day or two for an omega scent to develop, and he’d been one for under an hour. The speed of it was probably what was making him feel sick, and he decided it would probably be best for him to get some rest and let his body settle. 

Kid opened his mouth to interrupt the group discussion, but only an undignified squeak came out when there was suddenly a wet heat on his neck. Alarmed, he jerked his head to the side, and met blue eyes gazing into his own. Black☆Star had his face buried in Kid’s neck, drawing in his scent and leaving his own by sweeping his tongue over the bite mark still evident on Kid’s pale skin. Black☆Star wrapped his arms around Kid’s middle to keep the reaper from moving as he’d been, and inhaled deeply. 

“Soul was right,” he said, words muffled by Kid’s neck, “you smell really fucking good.” 

Kid glanced nervously to his friends to be certain they weren’t paying attention to them, but they were still chatting inanely. He turned back to Black☆Star.

“Thanks, I guess,” he muttered. He figured the behavior was an alpha habit, and let it be for a moment, though he frowned when he noticed he’d begun to absently tilt his head to the side, giving the other boy better access to his neck. Black☆Star took advantage of this and started peppering the side of Kid’s throat with open-mouthed kisses, sucking on the skin to leave more marks. Flustered, Kid quickly ended this by roughly pulling Black☆Star’s arms from around his middle and ripping himself away from the other boy.  
He whipped around to see Black☆Star staring at him in confusion, eyes darkened, trying to advance on him again.

“Er,” he started, and put a hand up between them. Black☆Star stared at the hand like it offended him, and then looked up at Kid.

“I think I’m going to head home, actually,” Kid explained.

Frowning, Black☆Star put his hands on his hips. “What for? It’s not even late or anything.” 

“I just--”

“You should stay and bond with your new pack,” Black☆Star added, interrupting. By this point, his louder voice had caught the attention of their friends, and they looked over curiously.

“Right, well, I’m not feeling great,” Kid admitted. 

Black☆Star’s brow furrowed, “Hah? Is this because you lost?”

Kid grumbled irritably, but before he could snap at Black☆Star, Maka cut in.

“No, you dweeb, his hormones are kicking in,” She said, flicking Black☆Star on the forehead.

“Black☆Star, you should let him go home and rest,” Tsubaki suggested, resting her hand on her meister’s shoulder. 

Kid blinked in surprise at the support from his pack. He hadn’t expected them to protest, but their understanding was new to him. He wondered if it had to do with their protective instincts towards the omega, but he brushed it off and merely appreciated it. Kid jerked when an arm fell around his shoulder, and he found Liz standing by his side, and Patty in close tow behind her.

“Let’s get you home, Kid,” she sighed, “it’s about time for dinner anyway.”

Kid nodded, and was about to ask her what he should make, when she said, “I’ll make something for us, you can just relax for a bit.” 

In front of them, Black☆Star frowned, clearly upset that his pack was already separating for the evening. He glared pettily at the arm Liz had draped on Kid, feeling a spark of envy in his gut. Kid was his omega, after all. Then, he had an idea.

“Hey! Why don’t we have a sleepover tonight?” He suggested excitedly. 

Maka looked at him doubtfully, “Kid isn’t feeling well, remember?”

He waved her off, though, “We just became a pack, so we should spend some time all together. Besides, I’m sure my presence will make him feel all better, right Kid?” 

He looked expectantly at Kid, who merely gave him a deadpan stare in return. “Sure.” 

Taking this as a ‘yes’, Black☆Star grinned triumphantly at Maka. She was going to protest, but Soul spoke up before she could.

“Well he’s not wrong,” he said, “the more time we spend together as a pack in the beginning, the stronger the bond will be.” 

Maka glared at him, and he shrugged. It was true; when it came to fresh bonds in a pack, the more time spent together led to a more stable structure overall. 

Kid sighed, “That’s fine, you can all come over, but I hope you won’t mind if I lay down for a bit.” 

“Fantastic,” Black☆Star exclaimed, and he pulled Kid out from under Liz’s arm, who looked at him suspiciously, and he draped his own across Kid’s shoulders and ushered him out of the court. Liz sighed, but she followed her meister and alpha, Patty and the rest of the group trailing behind her.

Black☆Star felt a swell of pride, sauntering down the street with his arm around his omega, with his pack following along after him. His pack. His omega. It was a nice stroke for his ego. Kid, however, seemed less thrilled. Though the arm around his shoulders felt nice, really nice, actually, that he’d essentially lost to Black☆Star even as a fluke still stung a bit. 

And, besides that, Black☆Star had bitten him out of spite for throwing the fight. He hadn’t really been chosen the way most omegas were, intended as a mate for the alpha. He’d suspected that Tsubaki, or perhaps even Maka would be chosen as omega for Black☆Star, yet the other boy impulsively chose him. It wouldn’t be the first time the assassin had made a rash decision he had to pay the consequences for later. 

Eventually, Kid thought, Black☆Star would realize his error when Kid started his heat. Of course, it was always possible Black☆Star would just leave him be, uninterested in his heat at all, and Kid couldn’t say he didn’t prefer that possibility, rather than the awkwardness of sleeping with his friend. Though he knew what unattended heats were like for omegas, and he grimaced. It was not going to be fun. 

When they arrived at Gallows Mansion, Kid ducked out from under Black☆Star’s arm and let the group inside, ignoring the sniffs of his teammates as they walked by him. They congregated in the living room, talking and laughing in their own individual conversations. True to his earlier statement, he intended to go to his room and lay down, though when he started to leave, someone grabbed his wrist. He spun around to see Black☆Star, not looking at him, but rather at the floor.

“Yes, Black☆Star?” He prompted when the other showed no signs of explanation. Kid’s head hurt and he felt dizzy, and nausea was crawling up the sides of his stomach. 

Finally, Black☆Star met his gaze. “Let me, uh. Walk you,” his gaze shifted again, “to your room.” 

Kid blinked in surprise, silent for a moment. There was really no reason for Black☆Star to offer; he could make it to his room perfectly well on his own.

“Yeah, er, fine.” His mouth betrayed him.

Black☆Star smiled at him, and Kid’s eyes widened, a flutter in his stomach making him think he must have been more sick than he thought. To hide the flush on his face, Kid turned again, pulling his arm from Black☆Star’s hold, and started off down the hall. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but hearing Black☆Star plodding down the hall after him still caught him by surprise. It was a silent few minutes of walking before they reached his room, and when they arrived, Black☆Star whistled. 

“What?” Kid asked defensively, prying open his doors.

Black☆Star shook his head and walked around Kid, inviting himself into the other boy’s room. 

“Nothin’. Just never seen your room before. It’s,” he paused, looking around, “nice. Big.”

In reality, the room was large, and excessively tidy, and Kid knew this. 

“Yes, well, “ he said, “I try to keep things in order, unlike someone I know.”

He looked at Black☆Star pointedly, and the other meister met his gaze and laughed. “Yeah, fair enough.” 

Kid wasn’t very bothered by people seeing his room; there was nothing to be embarrassed about, and he wasn’t too modest of a person, but when Black☆Star’s eyes were traveling over his white walls and his neatly stacked desk and his monochrome sheets, he felt rather self conscious. 

“Hey,” Black☆Star started, jerking Kid from his musings, “I should have a nice room like this too, as alpha, you know.” 

Kid looked at him and saw the glint of humor in the other boy’s eyes, and responded with his own smile. 

“Well you’d have to take it from me,” he said. 

Black☆Star grinned, and jokingly cracked his knuckles. “Oh yeah? If I recall, I already beat you once today, I could make it twice.”

Kid surveyed him skeptically. “Right, out of three fights you’ve won once. From withdrawal.” 

Immediately after the words were said, Kid regretted them. He hadn’t meant to sound so bitter about it.

Black☆Star took a step towards him, “You sayin’ I couldn’t beat you in an uninterrupted fight?”  
Black☆Star’s smile became a frown, his eyes narrowing. 

He stepped forward again. “Are you sure you didn’t back out ‘cause you knew I was gonna win anyway?” 

Kid scoffed, though he stepped backwards in response. 

“Listen--”

“No,” Black☆Star interrupted, “you listen. I may have won on a technicality or whatever, but I can promise you I will beat you. Maybe not today, but someday, I am gonna win against you fair and square, Death God.”

Kid saw irritation change into determination, and Black☆Star smiled at him again. “I swear it,” he said.

Worry dissipating, Kid smiled back. “I look forward to it.”

Black☆Star then coughed awkwardly into his hand, and scratched at the back of his head, looking away from Kid. 

“Well, er, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep,” he said.

Kid ignored the feeling of disappointment in his gut, instead focusing on the headache he still carried as he nodded at his friend.

“Yeah, okay,” he said, and added, “thanks, Black☆Star.”

Black☆Star’s smile softened, “No problem, Kid.” 

A muscled arm reach out to ruffle Kid’s hair, though it brought the rest of Black☆Star’s body with it, and Kid found himself ensnared in a psuedo-hug, one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his waist. Unsure what to do with his hands, he tentatively placed them on the back of Black☆Star’s shoulders, patting hesitantly. His friend moved his head from Kid’s shoulder to bury in his neck, and Kid’s breath stuttered when Black☆Star inhaled deeply. Warm breath ghosted over his neck, and for a short while Black☆Star just breathed in his scent. 

It wasn’t until Kid’s breath hitched, and he let out a soft whine when Black☆Star started nuzzling up to his bite mark, that Black☆Star realized what he was doing, and pulled away. He blushed and stuttered an apology, and then quickly darted out from Kid’s room. Sort of dumbfounded, Kid stared at the empty space in front of him for a few long seconds, before shrugging and flopping down in his bed. It didn’t take long for him to feel his awareness dimming and slipping from him, and he soon fell into a light sleep.

The first thing he was aware of was the warmth. The all-encompassing, body searing heat that burned from the pit of his belly and radiated through each of his limbs. His toes curled, tingling with the movement, and he shivered into consciousness, the odd warmth rolling inside of him like waves. Kid groaned, and tried to swallow with a dry throat. He felt feverish, which was strange in itself, because he simply did not get sick. It wasn’t in his biology. Yet his head was burning and his whole body was shaking, his stomach felt like butterflies trying to escape and he was completely drenched with sweat. 

He kicked off his blankets, and whined loudly when the jerky movement sent a shockwave through his nervous system, ricocheting off his spine and through his limbs. He panted harshly, unsure of what he needed, but he needed something, and it was driving him up the wall. Every small movement felt like a tidal wave to his nerves, and the heat didn’t seem to abate no matter how many layers he removed. His skin was sticky and damp, and he was unable to think clearly with a foggy head. 

It wasn’t until he removed his boxers, damp through and through, that it dawned on him that his heat cycle had been triggered. His thighs were coated in slick fluid, and when his hand brushed against them, the pleasure he felt seemed that it could swallow him whole. Unable to lend a voice to his thoughts, he whined in frustration. Heats weren’t supposed to begin until about an entire week after the omega process started, and here he was writhing around in his bedsheets. While typically grateful for the immunities his reaper body provided him, he cursed the ridiculous speed with which it reacted. 

Before he could realize what he was doing, Kid was lying on his belly, rutting fruitlessly against his bed, trying to relieve the ache which covered his body with friction. He wasn’t able to think clearly, and yet sounds floated out of his mouth, involuntarily dropping moans and whines into his sheets. Shamelessly, he let his hand unclench from his pillow and travel down between his thighs, where he grasped his erection. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, the first clear word he’d been able to utter, as the amount of sensation crashed down on him and took the air from his lungs. It nearly hurt, having his hand pump himself, but it was more frustrating to leave his arousal alone, and so he thrust into his hand. All at the same time, it felt like too much and not enough, he needed to stop and yet he needed something more. The conflicting feelings spun in his head, and he grit his teeth in exasperation. 

Flipping over onto his back, he experimented with touching himself lower on his shaft, squeezing and toying with his sack, bucking his hips when his fingers brushed sensitive areas. Still feeling as though he was on fire, he gasped for air, voice broken between moans and panting for breath as he moved his hand on himself. Trying to shift his legs apart further, he accidentally brushed his fingers over his perineum, and that’s when it registered, when he finally realized what he needed. Keening from the ache of pleasure, Kid lightly touched his fingertips to his puckered hole, wet and quivering in anticipation. 

He groaned, a broken sob escaping his throat as he slid a slim digit into himself, the glide easy and fast with how wet he was. Inside, he somehow felt warmer than his burning skin, and his eyes rolled back with the sensation. With his free hand, he trailed his fingers over his body, tracing the outline of his stomach and chest, dipping into his clavicle before stopping at the junction of his throat. When his hot fingers slipped over the forgotten bite at his neck, he gasped aloud, his finger sliding further inside of him at the same time and causing white to blot his vision. 

Whining, he repeated the action, thrusting his finger inside of himself while touching his fingers to his throat, and again, his eyes saw stars. Kid cautiously rubbed another finger over his slick opening, and allowed it to join his index finger inside of him. It seemed to him that the more he added, the more stretched he felt, the more he felt. He groaned and curled his other fist over the mark on his throat, and at the same time he added a third finger to his hole. 

Experimentally, he pulled his fingers out a bit, before pumping them back in. His whole body jerked, his hips and thighs shaking, and he gasped again. He swallowed and tried it again, and then again, and again, until he was ruthlessly fucking himself on his fingers, his whole body shaking in craving. As Kid drove his fingers in his slick hole with ease, his free hand wandered down from his neck and traveled over the expanse of his belly until it wrapped around his hot erection again. He nearly cried in ecstasy, his mind blanking when his hand gave his arousal a squeeze at the same time as he thrust his fingers into himself, his motions stuttering to a stop from the intensity.

Kid felt pressure building in his stomach and pooling into his groin as he picked back up his movements, thrusting his hips down onto his fingers and then up into his other palm, shamelessly moaning and mewling into the heated air. His head was tossed back and his eyes slanted shut, mouth slack jawed in open pleasure as he rutted, deaf to his surroundings and focused solely on the sensation that wracked his body. Feeling that relief was close, he jerked his hips and wrists quickly, his heart rate and breath picking up pace as he came near, he was so close, so close, so close--

“Hey, Kid!” 

Kid gasped and jerked suddenly, a cool dread pooling into his gut as he let out a sob, the pleasure he was denied fading quickly, and in place of it came abject horror. Chest heaving, he looked over slowly to the door to his room, where he saw Black☆Star standing, mouth agape. 

“B-Black☆Star, I-- I, uh,” Kid stuttered, brain still hazy and overloaded. He didn’t have time to panic when he noticed Black☆Star’s eyes dilating and his face hardening, since the other boy immediately started stalking over to him. Kid pushed himself up on shaky arms, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy, though his heart was racing and his skin felt like it was crawling.

Kid eyed Black☆Star as he approached the bed, “What’s--” 

He yelped, interrupted when Black☆Star grabbed his wrists from supporting him, and pushed him forcefully back on the bed. 

“Kid,” Black☆Star started, but he trailed off while his eyes traveled down Kid’s body. Kid felt his body heat up even more, and he bit back a groan when Black☆Star ran his tongue over his lips, and his eyes flicked up to Kid’s. Kid held his breath, nervous and at the same time incredibly aroused as his friend hovered over top of him. 

“They’re having dinner downstairs,” Black☆Star grumbled huskily, though he made no move to let Kid up from the bed. 

“Hmn,” Kid breathed. 

Black☆Star’s eyes flashed to the healing mark on Kid’s throat, and he swallowed thickly. Instinctively, he leaned down and fit his mouth over the fading bite. For a moment neither of them moved, Kid holding back his urge to buck upwards towards Black☆Star’s heat, his body going haywire from the stimulation at his throat. Then, Black☆Star traced the skin with his teeth, and sucked. 

With that, Kid broke, whining loudly and jutting his hips upwards, rutting against the fabric of Black☆Star’s pants while the other boy indulged his neck with his teeth and tongue. Black☆Star inhaled Kid’s scent deeply, the overwhelming aroma of his omega filling his senses and enveloping his body, driving him into obeying his baser instincts. He growled lowly against Kid’s neck, and ground downwards against Kid’s naked thighs, rubbing their erections together. 

Kid keened, hips erratically undulating, his fingers curling into fists, aching to latch onto something, though Black☆Star still held his wrists captive. He licked a long line up the stretch of Kid’s throat, the reaper’s head lolling to the side to provide him with more pale skin. Kid’s back arched upwards, searching for contact with Black☆Star’s body, and the blue-haired boy responded by grinding downwards again, providing Kid with friction which brought him to the edge again.

“Black☆Sta-ahh,” Kid cried, quickly finding himself losing his ability to think clearly again. 

Hot lips traced over his jugular, kissing and sucking the expanse of his heated skin over his jaw and down to his collarbone. Kid’s throat felt tight, and alight, and his entire body felt as though any amount of friction would cause it to spark. Desperately, he whimpered and writhed, needing to feel more pressure. Black☆Star released his arms to paint Kid’s torso with his fingertips, pressing the heels of his palms down on feverish flesh and dragging blunt nails down squirming sides. 

As soon as his wrists were free, Kid clung to Black☆Star, one hand threading into tufts of blue hair and the other digging into the muscle of his shoulder. Kid attempted to pull him inwards, down towards where he was melting on the mattress, needing to feel Black☆Star’s body flush against his own. Black☆Star made a guttural noise in the back of his throat, denying Kid by pushing his prone body into the sheets. Kid grumbled in frustration, the sound coming out high pitched and needy, and he scrambled to try and pull his alpha down again.

Instead, Black☆Star sat up on his heels, and Kid nearly sobbed, until he noticed Black☆Star pulling at the hem of his shirt to lift the obstructing fabric over his head and toss it to the floor. Eagerly, Kid maneuvered himself into a sitting position as well, immediately latching onto Black☆Star’s naked skin, hungrily kissing a wet line down his neck and over his shoulder, swirling his tongue over the star tattoo which marked his tan skin.

When Black☆Star’s hands made their way to the waistband of his jeans, Kid’s fingers fumbled to meet his, quickly and sloppily tugging at his fly until he managed to unzip it while still pressing his hot mouth to Black☆Star’s neck. He helped the assassin pull down his pants to his knees, until Black☆Star had to move in order to shake them the rest of the way off. For a split second, they separated, and then they were all over each other again, urgently touching every available inch of skin, urgently grinding and and biting at each other’s throats.

Black☆Star pushed Kid down to the bed again, clambering on top of him as Kid hooked his arms around Black☆Star’s back, bringing his warmth deliciously close to his own, pressing their bodies together finally. They both moaned loudly at the contact, heat against heat, slick skin sliding together easily. Again, Black☆Star kissed the bite on Kid’s throat, and then continued up to the line of Kid’s jaw, and at the same time as he rutted downwards, he slid his lips overtop of Kid’s. 

Eyes closed, Kid was confused when a warm wetness prodded at his lips, until he cracked them open, and realized Black☆Star was swiping his tongue over his mouth requesting entrance. Kid moaned, lips falling open fervently, and he met his alpha’s tongue with his own. Once more, Kid’s golden eyes fell shut, his mouth meeting with Black☆Star’s instinctively, moving and molding to wet kisses. He felt Black☆Star’s calloused hands travel down his sides, sending a shiver up his spine in contrast to the heat he felt. The rough fingers dipped with his curves and swirled over the swell of his hips, before tracing inwards to meet at the triangular plunge below his abdomen. Kid let out a muffled cry into the kiss when a tan hand caressed his heat, inexperienced fingers giving his arousal a tentative squeeze. 

Thrusting into Black☆Star’s hand, Kid broke the kiss to bite at his lower lip, halting the strangled moans which rose from his belly. Lips nibbled at the lobe of his ear, and sucked hard while hands toyed with Kid’s lower body. Whining, Kid spread his legs open automatically, encouraging Black☆Star to go further. He glanced down between their flushed bodies, eyeing Black☆Star’s own erection, and he groaned.

“Please,” he begged, breathlessly, and though he wasn’t sure what he wanted, Black☆Star seemed to know. 

The other boy sat up again, and pushed Kid’s legs apart even further. He gave his engorged length a few strokes while also pumping Kid’s erection with his other hand, and then he let go of his own and slid his fingers through the sticky slickness between Kid’s thighs and prodded at his entrance. Tossing his head back, Kid cursed, twisting his sheets around his hands. 

Unexpectedly, Black☆Star moved again, and Kid was about to complain about the delay until a slick tongue poked at his hole. Kid gasped, body tightening in surprise for a moment, before he relaxed and allowed the digit to push past his ring of muscle. Toes curling, fists clenching, Kid moaned again, even louder than before. Black☆Star pulled out, licked and sucked at Kid’s puckered hole, and then pushed in again. He repeated the process again and again, coating his tongue and face with Kid’s wetness. His arms rested on Kid’s thighs, holding the shaking limbs apart, and one hand lazily pumped Kid’s arousal in time with his licks.

Kid rolled his hips, trying to get as much of the contact as he could, pressing himself to Black☆Star’s face, pressure building and mounting inside him, the escalation of pleasure causing his whole body to shake. He thrust upwards into Black☆Star’s hand, encouraging the other boy to speed up a bit, feeling his release coming close. He whined when Black☆Star kept his sluggish pace, and took it upon himself to rut into his palm at a faster speed, his hips stuttering and shaking as he neared the edge, and with a few final jerks his vision blurred and his erection spasmed. He whimpered as he came, panting and clutching at the sheets around his fists. 

Pausing in his attention to Kid’s ass, Black☆Star licked his lips and glanced upwards, watching with heavy eyes as Kid’s chest heaved and come dribbled down his reddened shaft. Thoughtfully, his eyes traced a drop of the white substance as it slid down Kid’s cock to his sack, and then he leaned up to follow the line with his tongue. Kid moaned as the wet warmth moved from his hole and licked a streak up his arousal, swirling around the overstimulated head of it. His hips twitched involuntarily, and then Black☆Star decided to take the whole of Kid in his mouth, and Kid sobbed. 

“I--I’m--” Kid tried to iterate, but words escaped him. It hurt but it was good and he wanted more as at the same time he wanted less, his nerves felt frayed though pleasure still danced around them. 

Black☆Star continued his ministrations on Kid’s dick, sucking on the flagging erection as Kid gasped and moaned, until he felt it harden again in his mouth.

With a pop, he released Kid’s arousal. “That was quick,” he murmured lowly, mostly to himself.

Kid flushed a deeper pink, wanting to explain that it wasn’t his fault that his refractory period was so short, especially during a heat which Black☆Star caused, but instead of this vocalization, a high pitched moan left his throat because Black☆Star’s mouth was back to sucking on him.

As if that wasn’t enough, a tan finger traced over his abdomen and down his thigh at the same time, and then pushed itself into Kid’s entrance. Black☆Star slid his finger into Kid up to his knuckle, and then he pulled out and pushed in again. 

“A-Ahh!” Kid cried when Black☆Star curled his finger, finding the spot he’d been unable to reach himself. 

Grinning smugly over Kid’s erection, Black☆Star repeated the action, pulling another staccatoed moan from Kid’s lips. Slowly, he added a second finger to the first, and when it joined the first all the way inside, he began to thrust them in and out of the warm heat, bending and stretching his fingers as he went to draw more sounds from Kid’s throat. 

Kid was in bliss, the stimulation of his prostate and the wet sucking on his erection making him feel weightless and dizzy, and again he felt himself reaching climax. In warning, his hand shot down to wrap in Black☆Star’s hair, tugging at the blue strands as he sucked on him, though it only made Black☆Star growl and suck harder. Kid bucked, and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Black☆Star’s throat, making the other boy gag a bit, and that’s when he came hard.

Breathlessly, Kid’s mouth fell open, only heated breath escaping his lips as he gasped and shook. At his lower body, Black☆Star swallowed, pulling his lips off of Kid’s dick. 

“I must be getting pretty good at this,” He said smugly, and Kid groaned. 

“You’re jus--ah-haah--” Kid whimpered as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. He hadn’t realized Black☆Star’s fingers were still inside of him, and the movement jostled them in such a way that the brushed up against his prostate and send a shock of pleasure up his spine. He whined and ground down against them, already feeling a familiar warmth begin to pool at the base of his belly. For a few moments, Kid fucked himself on Black☆Star’s fingers, a hunger curling inside of him, a hunger which demanded more. He needed more, he needed bigger, he needed faster and longer and he needed it from Black☆Star. 

Instinctively, he pulled the other boy’s fingers from himself, and Black☆Star didn’t have time to complain before Kid was pushing him down on his back, and straddling his waist. Bewildered, Black☆Star merely watched as Kid quickly situated himself over his unattended erection, using his hand to line the considerable length up with his hole, and sank down on it. Kid keened loudly, finally filled with his alpha’s arousal, and Black☆Star clenched his teeth at the tight heat which surrounded him suddenly. 

The urge to buck and take and fuck hard overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t stop himself from switching their positions. Kid whined in frustration when Black☆Star pulled out of him, until he was pushed onto his back on the mattress, and Black☆Star was sinking into him again. Kid arched his back into the feeling, crying out in pleasure as he was filled. Black☆Star’s erection was much different from his fingers; harder and larger and much more satisfying, and as Black☆Star thrust into him, white shocks of pleasure swirled over his vision every time he hit Kid’s prostate. 

Black☆Star huffed when Kid dug his fingers into broad shoulders, driving blunted nails into tan skin. He buried his nose in Kid’s neck, breathing in his heady scent with every gasp he drew from the other boy. With his omega’s scent driving him, he pounded into the lithe body below him, fingers pressing bruises into pale hips and white teeth marking Kid’s stretched neck. Kid lifted his legs to wrap them around Black☆Star’s middle, bringing the assassin in closer to his body, allowing deeper penetration. 

Black☆Star drove into Kid at an unsteady pace, fueled by instinct and pleasure more than conscious thought. Kid mewled and moaned beneath him, mind getting more hazy and unclear with every thrust. His hips rose to meet Black☆Star’s own, the damp smack of skin hitting skin filling the room. Moans and grunting acted as communication between them, Kid keening when Black☆Star moved in a way he liked, and Black☆Star growling when Kid’s hole would clench around him. 

Kid dragged his nails down Black☆Star’s back, pausing at his waist to dig in with his fingers and encourage him to thrust in deeper. In return, Black☆Star sunk his teeth in over the bite his neck from earlier, making Kid whine and his throat constrict, and Kid felt familiar pressure forming in his belly. 

“I-I’m gonn-ahh, gonna, g-gonn--” Kid stuttered in warning, hips surging to find friction between their bodies. However, Black☆Star snarled and let his hand travel from Kid’s thigh to his bobbing erection, and when Kid was about to sigh in relief, Black☆Star instead squeezed at the base of it, preventing Kid from climaxing. Kid whined, shaking his hips in frustration, trying to force Black☆Star to make him cum. 

“C-come on, I’m -- ah--so, f-fu-uck,” He hissed, the closeness he felt ebbing away. 

Black☆Star nuzzled against Kid’s ear, biting at the lobe before murmuring huskily, “You’ll have to beg me for it.”

With that, a heat rose from Kid’s belly all the way to his ears, Black☆Star’s words making his cock twitch and his hole clench around the erection inside of it. He whined and bucked fruitlessly, craving release and trying to ignore his pride. Though, when Black☆Star thrust inside him again, knocking against his bundle of nerves, Kid lost his sense of shame. 

“P-please,” he stuttered, but Black☆Star didn’t relent, still holding the base of his cock while thrusting into him.

Kid groaned, “Please, I-I gotta,” his words trailed off in a high whine, a sudden shock of pleasure to his system clouding his mind. 

Denied again, Kid wailed in aggravation. “Please, Black☆Star, I gotta--please--let me come, l-let me come, please, Black☆Star, it’s--” 

Black☆Star felt a shiver of pure pleasure run down his spine, Kid’s begging heating him up and turning him on even more than the tight warmth around him, and he could feel his own release creeping up on him. Black☆Star thrust hard into Kid, releasing the grip he had on Kid’s shaft, and slamming directly against his prostate, at the same time something warm and slick spilled from his cock, coating Kid’s insides with come. Kid sobbed, coming for the third time already, shaking and gasping. 

Coming down from the temporary high, Kid felt Black☆Star’s teeth still nibbling at his throat, and still felt the stretch of his arousal inside of him. Except--Kid squirmed, a bit uncomfortable-- now he could feel an expansion. 

Kid whined, “Y-you’re not gonna,” he swallowed, “inside?”

Black☆Star inhaled against his neck, trailing his lips over his sternum and up to his jaw.

“Don’t you want my knot, Kid?” He breathed, pushing himself up on his arms to look at Kid. 

Kid flushed, experimentally tightening around the expanding arousal inside of him, causing them both to moan in unison. It would be messy, and most likely extremely uncomfortable, but there was a voice inside him that urged him to take his alpha’s knot, he needed it, he wanted it, it was right--and just then Black☆Star shifted, causing the bulge to rub inside of Kid, and then Kid was nodding furiously, because fuck, that felt amazing. 

Black☆Star thrust into Kid a few more times, the stretch of his budding knot making Kid feel full and sated. Kid moved his hips around a bit, enjoying the way his alpha’s knot felt inside of him, anchored steadily, refusing to budge. Black☆Star grunted when Kid tightened his entrance around his erection, heated walls massaging his knot and making his hips twitch in anticipation. He wanted to continue thrusting into the tight heat, but with any jerk of his hips, his knot pulled at Kid, and he knew he was done until his knot subsided. 

Trying to situate himself comfortably until his knot went down, Black☆Star rested on his elbows and knees above Kid, nuzzling into the side of his neck. Kid whimpered as with every tiny twitch of movement, he felt the stretch inside of him adjust, and it felt nice. He felt claimed and whole, as if he had been incomplete before Black☆Star had filled him with his knot--it fit so perfectly inside of him, and with the other boy’s come so deep inside of him, he almost didn’t want it to end.

Kissing at his throat pulled him from his reverie, and he tilted his head back to provide more access, wondering at just how much Black☆Star intended to mark him. The thought made the warmth in his belly stir, and and tingle of pleasure run through his arousal. He let his hand wander from Black☆Star’s back down to his own thighs, and he wrapped his hand around his dick. He pumped leisurely a few times, moaning and bucking his hips, the motions making the knot in him massage his insides. 

For a while, Black☆Star watched hungrily as Kid touched himself, satisfying his hands by running them over pale skin and touching the tips of his fingers to the bites and bruises which marred it. Though, as Black☆Star usually did, he grew impatient. He growled and knocked Kid’s hand out of the way, to the other boy’s confusion, and then wrapped his own hand around the leaking erection. 

“I’m gonna be the one to make you come,” he grumbled, nipping at the side of Kid’s jaw. 

Kid groaned and nodded, letting Black☆Star maneuver them so that Kid was on his elbows and knees, and Black☆Star was above him, the switch around making the erection inside of Kid twist and move with them. Black☆Star still had his hand around Kid’s cock, pumping him steadily while kissing the back of his neck and then down his spinal column. Kid’s face was buried in the sheets, his wet moans ghosting over the damp bed with each of Black☆Star’s touches. 

Feeling the white-hot familiarity of his climax, Kid’s eyes rolled back a bit, and he moaned, “Black☆Star, please, please let me--”

And then he came again, with Black☆Star still stroking his erection, his come hitting the bedsheets and his belly as he released. His stomach coiled, and he felt his muscles contracting, squeezing pleasurably at the knot inside of him, so that Black☆Star moaned as well, his hips jerking at the sensation. Kid felt the knot twitch, and then the stretch began to subside. He whimpered at the strange feeling of loss and Black☆Star’s knot shrank, and the other boy slowly pulled out, some of his come dripping from around the edges of Kid’s hole. 

Kid moaned as Black☆Star’s come dribbled out of him, trailing down from his entrance, over his sack, and then onto the bed below him. He felt open and used and exposed and he loved it. Black☆Star looked at the display Kid laid out for him, tongue running over his lips and a surge of pride swelled in his chest. Kid was his omega and he’d just been claimed, and everything felt right. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed beside Kid lazily, pulling his omega down to rest on his chest. 

Grumbling, Kid let Black☆Star pull him down, though he squirmed a bit at the sticky sensation of cum drying to his thighs and belly. His heat was under much better control after being knotted, and his facilities were coming back to him in the afterglow. He didn’t foresee his heat lasting days like other omegas’ did, since everything seemed to be sped up for him, and he didn’t feel the uncomfortable warmth inside of him that he had earlier. 

For a moment, he allowed his alpha to cuddle him to his chest, but then, as the fog in his brain cleared, he became fidgety. 

“Black☆Star,” he said, his voice hoarse from moaning, “let me up.”

The boy behind him scoffed, and Kid felt the vibration of the noise at his back.

“Why would I do that?” 

Kid grimaced, “Because. We’re all,” he paused for the right word, “sticky. And it’s disgusting.”

“N’ it’s fine,” Black☆Star protested with a yawn, his arms locking more tightly around Kid’s chest. 

With an exasperated sigh, Kid tugged at the offending arms around him. When it came to sheer physical strength and muscle, though, Black☆Star had him beat, and Kid’s attempts were fruitless. 

“Black☆Star.”

“Kid.”

“It’s time to clean up,” Kid said irritably.

“No, it’s time to cuddle n’ shit with your alpha,” Black☆Star retorted. 

Flushing, Kid crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed, “Next time I have to suffer through a heat I won’t tell you about it.”

Though it would probably be more detrimental to him than Black☆Star. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’d smell it.” 

Kid flushed deeper. “I’ll get Soul.” 

Black☆Star broke out into laughter against his neck, and then stopped suddenly, “You wouldn’t.”

Kid grumbled. He wouldn’t. But if he could threaten Black☆Star with that, then he’d use it.

“I would.”

“No way,” Black☆Star said confidently, “you’re the great Black☆Star’s omega, no one else will do.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kid flipped onto his other side in Black☆Star’s hold to look at him. Black☆Star wore a cheeky grin, and his blue eyes glimmered playfully. Kid had been about to speak, but his breath caught when he realized how close the two of them were, and for the first time when not caught under the spell of his heat. He swallowed thickly, eyes dancing downwards to Black☆Star’s lips, and back up to his eyes. Black☆Star’s smile faded and he copied the action, and Kid watched his eyes dilate again, knowing his own pupils must’ve been blown wide. 

Cautiously, Black☆Star leaned in towards Kid, and Kid leaned in to meet him, their lips barely brushing for a moment, before they connected. Golden eyes fluttered shut, and Kid wrapped his arms around Black☆Star’s back, one hand sliding into blue hair to hold the other boy’s head closer to his own, melding their mouths together. He moaned softly into the kiss and Black☆Star did the same. They separated for a brief moment, just to look at each other, before delving back in again. Their lips smacked and their tongues swiped over each other, and it was messy and sloppy, but it was undeniably nice. 

Kid rolled on top of Black☆Star, pushing the other boy onto his back, and continued kissing him happily like that. Black☆Star’s hands traveled down Kid’s back to his bottom, and then traced up his sides, causing Kid to shiver and gasp into the kiss. In turn, Kid raked his nails down Black☆Star’s sides, and the other boy groaned, kissing Kid harder and more urgently. The petting got heavier, and their hands searched all over each other’s bodies, the kiss reflecting the change of events by getting deeper and more passionate. 

Pleased to think of getting another round of sex out of it, Black☆Star moved to flip Kid over onto his back, but then, suddenly, Kid was gone. He made a strangled noise of confusion, brow furrowed as his eyes darted around the room--and then he noticed Kid slipping into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Black☆Star groaned. 

“Not fair,” he called out, knowing Kid could hear him. Of course, he could chase after Kid and pull him back into bed (which he desperately wanted to do) but that would only serve to irritate Kid and most likely end with his omega kicking his ass. 

Kid reappeared from the bathroom, a wet washcloth in his hands. 

“Completely fair,” he rebutted, making his way over to Black☆Star. 

The assassin let his eyes wander over Kid’s body as he walked, the light skin covered in dark bruises and reddened teethmarks. A wave of possessiveness washed through Black☆Star, but he swallowed his desire when Kid approached. He let the reaper rub the warm wet cloth over his body, enjoying the gentle touch of the other boy. When Kid finished and took the washcloth back to the bathroom, Black☆Star expected the other boy to crawl back in bed with him again

Instead, Kid started to pull on a pair of boxers, much to Black☆Star’s confusion.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked.

Kid blinked at him. “Going downstairs to join the others?”

Black☆Star raised a brow at him. “They’ll be fine for the night. Besides, have you seen yourself?”

Kid frowned, and then turned towards the mirror in his room, and he cursed, “Shit.” 

“Yeah,” Black☆Star laughed, watching Kid trace the outlines of the marks on his body with his hands. 

“Well,” he sighed, “they’ll probably be healed by morning.”

At that, Black☆Star frowned. He hadn’t considered the reaper’s healing rate, and he mulled the information over for a moment, as Kid chucked his clothes to the floor and slipped back into his bed with Black☆Star.

“I’ll just have to give you new hickies in the morning,” Black☆Star murmured into Kid’s neck, pulling the other towards him. 

Kid huffed a breath of laughter, “Only if they’re not too visible.”

“Can’t promise.”


End file.
